


The Bet

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of alpha/omega/beta theme, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Quand Thomas a entendu parlé de la future arrivé de Andre  il était surpris car il se demandais pourquoi un entraîneur comme lui venait en France et surtout à Marseille.C'était intéressant, par rapport au fait qu'ils pouvait avoir une rivalité et peut être aussi un petit défi de qui est le plus beau d'entre eux.Car André était totalement son style.
Relationships: Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).

> Inspiré par les 2 fics de @Garance

Quand Thomas a entendu parlé de la future arrivé de Andre Villas Boas il était surpris car il se demandais pourquoi un entraîneur comme lui venait en France et surtout à Marseille.  
C'était intéressant, par rapport au fait qu'ils pouvait avoir une rivalité et peut être aussi un petit défi de qui est le plus beau d'entre eux.  
Car André était totalement son style.

Thomas a commencé à regarder ses interview et le fait qu'il parlait un bon français et il s'est dis à lui même "Ton français est très sexy, j'espère que je l'entendais un jour avec peut être quand tu utilisera le français et le portugais quand on sera dans le lit"

Car Thomas a un plan et c'était d'arrivé à mettre André dans son lit et qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.  
Il savait que leur relation ou je ne sais quoi serait compliqué du au fait par rapport à Marseille et Paris mais cela pourrait être Fun.

Thomas a demandé le numéro d'André à un de ses contacts qui le connaissait et il lui envoya un message marqué "Bienvenu en France et à Marseille, j'espère qu'on aura une bonne rivalité. Signé Thomas Tuchel"

Il n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse mais il en a eu une qui disais "Merci"

Il pensait que les messages allait s'arrêter là mais pas du tout, Thomas aimait lui envoyé des messages en mode de parlé d'un peu de tout, parle de la vie en France, râler après leurs joueurs ou la presse et il lui dis "On devrait créer le groupe de ceux qui ont en marre des journalistes."

Puis petit à petit il décida de le tester en lui envoyant une photo de lui en costume car il a du aller en chercher une par rapport à l'équipe, même si il aimait pas vraiment en porter et il a reçu le message d'André qui disais" C'est un beau costume et tu va bien dedans"

"Merci et je ne pense pas le porter souvent car je n'aime pas vraiment les costumes"

Il était content qu'il avait cette réaction, cela prouvait qu'il pourrait avoir un petit quelque chose comme quoi il s'intéresserait à lui.

Puis arrivé le moment du match le clasico ou même si les gens disent que ce n'est pas comme avant cela reste un clasico et ils essayent de garder cette rivalité même avec les messages.

"On devrais parier" dis Thomas

"Qu'est que tu veux parier" dis André

"Si mon équipe gagne, on va avoir une nuit ensemble ou on pourrait parler puis peut être d'autres choses"

"Et si c'est mon équipe ?"

"Je révélerait quelques secret à mon propos"

"Intéressant "

Le plus gros secret de Thomas c'était qu'il était un dominant, qu'il aimait laissé des marques, utilise des objets, faire du déni et surtout attaché son partenaire. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas une relation. André le découvrira si l'équipe de Thomas gagne, il le découvrira qu'il est un très bon dom et qu'il ne le laissera jamais.

Le match était la et l'équipe de Thomas a gagné il était très content mais maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ses joueurs fassent ce qu'il veulent pendant que lui il irait voir André.  
Il a eu son message à propos de sa chambre d'hôtel et ils ont finis la nuit ensemble où ils parle à propos de pleins de trucs, ils ont bu un peu (quel plaisir pour eux d'être dans ce pays où il y avait du si bon vin) puis à un moment Thomas embrasse André et lui dis "Je te veux, tu le sais cela, je te veux depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu" il lui dis entre chaque baiser.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus chaud quand Tomas lui enleva les habits et lui dis "Je veux te marqué comme mien"

André a eu un comme un frisson et il lui dis "Qu'est que tu va faire ?"

"Tu va voir, tu va me demander de me supplier" dis Thomas.

Ils ont une nuit assez hot ou il a marqué André avec des sucons, la marque de sa main que ses fesses puis le fait qu'il va le sentir en lui. Tout pour qu'il n'oublie pas cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin quand André allait partir Thomas lui dis "Tu va devoir surveiller tes messages presque tout les jours, car je vais essayé de te faire rappelle de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre et entre nous, je sais que tu as aimé cela, que tu le voulais, et tu va vouloir me redemander de me voir et si je dis oui tu va devoir être un bon garçon pour faire plaisir à ton dom"

Ils commencent petit à petit une relation entre les messages sexy, les photos hot et même les coups de fil ou cela parle de déni, objets et d'autres choses. 

" Donc tu veux que je vienne bientôt pour que tu puisse avoir ce que tu veux c'est à dire enfin avoir un orgasme, ou tu pense que tu peux encore attendre ?"

" Non je pense pas, si tu viens je te donne mon adresse directement" 

"Pourquoi tu va m'attendre gentiment dans ton lit pour ton Dom ?"

"Bien Sur"

Thomas acheta un billet pour le prochain vol après le dernier entraînement et il a reçu le message avec l'adresse, d'ailleurs cela commençait à l'exciter et surtout de pouvoir voir son Sub et de le prendre. 

Quand il arrive à la maison de André il l'a vu et la première chose qu'il a fait c'est de l'embrasser et de finir de lui enlever les vêtements. 

"Oh je vais prendre soin de toi mon bon garçon et surtout magnifique..." 

Quand Andre entendit il commença à devenir rouge puis Thomas continuais et lui dit "et en plus tu m'as attendu" 

"Bien sur, je t'ai attendu mais s'il te plaît fais le" 

Cette nuit là a encore eu l'effet que André se retrouvais avec encore plus de sucons et des marques laisse par Thomas "Tu seras toujours mien"

"Bien Sur"

Ils ont finis la nuit en dormant ensemble et dans les bras de chacun, comme si ils étaient en couple et dans une relation normale.  
C'était quelque chose qu'aimais Thomas, que peut être un jour il allait lui révéler qu'il voudrait que ça soit sérieux qu'il est vraiment un dom et qu'il veut continuer la relation liée aussi au dom/sub mais aussi qu'ils aient une relation normale. Pendant qu'il pensait à ceci, il embrasse le front de André et lui dis "Je ne te laisserais pas partir, tu es coincé avec moi" 

Dans un coin de sa tête il pensait à préparer plus de voyage pour venir ici. 

Car après cette nuit, Thomas était là presque toutes les 2 semaines. Ou finalement André lui donne ses clés "Je te fais confiance de ne pas les perdre" 

"Bien sur" 

Cette soirée, tout cela se passait bien, ils n'étaient pas stresser ou quoi. C'est comme si ils étaient ensemble dans une relation normale. Il apprécié aussi la vue sur la mer depuis le balcon d'André. 

"Je me demandais quelque chose" dis André 

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi tu es avec moi?"

Thomas embrassa son cou et la marque qu'il lui avait laissé sur son cou comme si il était un alpha. 

"Car je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier jour que je t'ai vu, je te voulais, j'ai flirte avec toi pendant des mois. Quand je t'ai envoyé les photos celle de mon costume c'était pour savoir si tu était intéressé par moi."

"Mais pourquoi notre relation est une relation dom/sub?"

"Car un de mes secrets est que je suis un dom et que j'aime ses relations, beaucoup auraient pu pense que j'étais un sub mais je suis un dom et j'aime ses relations, je veux une relation comme cela mais aussi une normale ou je veux des trucs normal. Et je veux que ça soit sérieux car je m'attache beaucoup. Donc si tu le veux..." dis Thomas

André l'embrassa et lui dis" Oui je le veux, je le veux depuis un moment. J'aime ce qu'on fait. J'aime que tu m'as finalement dis ton secret sans notre pari "


End file.
